


Spoilers, Darling!

by theloverneverleaves



Series: I'll Write You A Fantasy [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, M/M, a novel by me, alec's sweet, comic con au, ft. very minor jimon + clizzy, magnus is the classiest author ever, the gay stutter returns, this was meant to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloverneverleaves/pseuds/theloverneverleaves
Summary: Alec Lightwood has absolutely no desire to be at Comic Con. But when Izzy needs to go to San Diego for work, it becomes a road trip to the most insane place on Earth. Alec's lost and a little bored, but when he ends up bumping into someone unexpected, things are looking up.First, though, he needs to meet this Magnus Bane guy his siblings won't shut up about.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bane_of_brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bane_of_brooklyn/gifts).



> This was written for part of my #ficsformalecvotes challenge, the rest of which is documented [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10084952), but this one got so carried away it deserved it's own fic. I adored writing this and it was an amazingly fun prompt so thank you so much for giving me it! You can find me [@isabellebiwoods](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com/).
> 
> The original prompt is: Mundane AU, where Alec and Magnus meet at Comic Con (or something similar). Your choice why they're there (I can see Alec being dragged along by his siblings :D). Something cute and fluffy ^^

Alec could count the number of times he’d felt lost on one hand. He was always the one in control of a situation. When they went on holiday, Alec was always the one with the map and the plan of where they wanted to go and what they wanted to achieve. Izzy and Jace had called him stuffy and boring for it, but hey, at least he’d always gotten them to where they needed to go, right?

At that particular moment, Alec was feeling so lost he might as well be in a maze in the pitch dark. The exhibit hall was… overwhelming to say the least. There was noise and colour everywhere, with a mountain of  _ stuff _ at every turn. He hadn’t even really wanted to be here. But Izzy’s job had taken her out to Silicon Valley in July and suddenly it was ‘road trip’ and ‘Comic Con’ and Alec hadn’t had much choice in it all.

He’d put his foot down and refused to dress up though. That was final.

He’d spent most of his time with Jace and Izzy, who had a schedule of exactly what they wanted to see and when everything was happening. They’d dashed off twenty minutes ago for a panel on some TV show that Alec didn’t really care for, so thus had refused to occupy the seat in the hall for, when there seemed to be literally thousands of people desperate to go to these things. As soon as it was finished, there was an autograph session they wanted to go to - the real reason for attending, he felt. 

Magnus Bane. New York Times Bestseller, three times over. Author of the critically acclaimed Idris Chronicles, where a young woman ended up on a mission with Angels, Demons and everything in between to save the world from… some insane psychopath.

Izzy and Jace were obsessed with those books, but at some point he’d tuned out the babble. All this fantasy fiction that seemed to be at every turn just wasn’t Alec’s style. He preferred mysteries anyway. His siblings had tried to sell it to him on the basis of the characters - apparently, the books had one of the best collections of minority races and sexualities ever, and they were all written with loving care and attention. Something he’d expect his bisexual siblings to know, especially since his brother was dating a Jewish Latinx. Who was currently off with said brother, watching the panel.

The other thing about a road trip was he always ended up the fifth wheel these days. He couldn’t help but be grateful for the momentary peace. 

If it could be peaceful with this number of people. Fighting through the crowd trying to head for the door, Alec suddenly found himself being shoved aside rather unexpectedly by the wing of a costume - some sort of Transformer or something - and he stumbled aside, trying to catch his balance but more or less failing, falling straight into...

Oh. Crap.

Alec looked up from the heap he’d managed to create on the floor. Thankfully he’d tripped down a side hall, something of a dead end that the organisers seemed to have left open deliberately so that people could film. But he didn’t really care about that. Not when he’d managed to collide into a  _ very _ attractive guy, who was currently pinned underneath him. He looked… gorgeous. Dark eyeshadow and eyeliner to make even Izzy jealous seemed to set off his whole face, the tips of his hair dyed a vivid red to match the scarlet of his satin shirt.

And Alec’s face, probably.

“I am  _ so  _ sorry,” Alec apologised quickly, scrambling off the guy before things could get too awkward because… shit… it was moments like these Alec was really glad he was gay. Honestly, how could anyone look at a guy like that and  _ not _ be?

“That’s quite alright, darling,” the man assured him, and Alec sprang to his feet, offering the guy a hand up off the floor. He took it gratefully, standing, and Alec more or less forgot he was supposed to take said hand back. Instead, he ended up standing there, holding hands with a complete stranger. An attractive, gorgeous, individual, beautiful, entrancing stranger.

Let go, Alec. Don’t make it weird.

Clearing his throat, Alec took his hand back, gesturing over his shoulder vaguely.

“The uh… there was… Transformer… and you know… I just…”

“It’s fine, I promise,” the other man assured him, and Alec was glad someone made him stop talking. “What’s your name?”

“Lightwood. Alexander - Alec! Alec Lightwood.”

God, he was so gone he couldn’t even get his own _ name _ right.

The guy smiled.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Alexander.” The man surveyed him for a moment, a sly smile curving his lips. “Nice costume.”

He probably thought he was being funny. Alec was just wearing his usual outfit of black jeans, combat boots, and a grey hoodie under his leather jacket. Not that he really needed all the layers with how hot it was, but he hadn’t prepared for that and he’d ignored Jace’s warnings, and he wasn’t going to admit defeat now dammit. Although he was feeling hot under the collar for a whole variety of  _ other _ reasons right now.

“My siblings dragged me,” Alec said by way of explanation instead of defending himself. “They wanted to make a road trip out of this or something.”

“You mean you don’t think all this is heaven?”

“I’d prefer to be sitting somewhere quiet with a good book, to be honest,” Alec admitted, and the guy smiled.

“I don’t blame you. But there is something rather enjoyable about the chaos.” He paused, surveying Alec openly. And then… “Is this your first time?” 

That sounded more sexual than it was meant to, surely.

Alec nodded, shrugging. “Not really my normal scene. I’m a little… overwhelmed.”

“Well, maybe I could buy you a drink and I could give you some tips,” the guy suggested, and Alec blinked in surprise. Really? He couldn’t get a decent date for anything back in New York, but he falls into a guy at Comic Con and it’s that easy?

Not that he was complaining. The guy was  _ hot _ .

“I’d… I’d really like that,” Alec admitted, and the other man seemed to light up, reaching into his pocket for a Sharpie and a card, scribbling his number on the back of it.

“I’m so sorry, I actually need to run now, I have an event to attend. But I’m free after four, so if you text me before then we can catch up? Are you staying nearby?” Alec nodded mutely. “Perfect. I’m at the Marriott Marquis.” The man smiled, and it was like the sun had just come out. He finished writing the number, reaching over and slipping the card into Alec’s back pocket for him and… oh God, how was he supposed to keep it together for the next four  _ hours _ ?

“I’ll see you later, Alexander.”

And with that he was gone, and looking at his phone Alec found about three texts from Izzy and Jace saying they were done and waiting the autograph line, and if he didn’t get his ass over there he was going to miss all the fun. 

Shaking himself back to reality, Alec put his phone away, heading over to the place where they’d agreed to meet. Walking down the line, Alec could feel the glares of the people behind him, but he didn’t care, instead pointing himself directly at the vivid shock of orange hair he could see in the line. He might not be Clary’s biggest fan, but at least his sister’s girlfriend was identifiable in a crowd. 

“Hey, man, where were you? You’re late,” Jace commented when Alec joined them, and Alec shook his head.

“Nowhere. Just getting some air.”

“Nuh uh, I know that look,” Izzy said, pouncing. “Did you meet someone?” Alec flushed, looking away. “Oh my God, you did! Alec! That’s amazing.”

“And this from the man who said Comic Con was stupid.”

“I didn’t say it was stupid, I said it was overrated!” Alec defended. “Anyway, shouldn’t you guys be worried about this… thing we’re in line for.”

Alec could feel the glares from the vicinity.

“Magnus Bane!” Clary reminded him, chipping in. “Best author ever.” Alec rolled his eyes.

“I remember queuing up at midnight to get the last book. That was amazing,” Simon sighed appreciatively. “Best night. Top ten at least.”

“Yeah, because that’s where you met me,” Jace pointed out. 

“Well, I’d never seen a better looking Alastair in my life,” Simon reminded him, and Jace grinned. As if his ego needed stroking. 

They were all dressed up again, in fact. Izzy had explained it to him, how the four of them had all dressed up as the main characters of the books. They were wearing an abundance of black leather and fake swords, with about five separate eyeliner bottles used to paint jet black runes on their arms and necks - or pretty much any available inch of skin. Something about the mythos of the whole thing. 

“Remind me why you guys like this stuff so much again,” Alec commented.

“Because it’s a beautifully written fantasy story that also contains an allegory for racism in our modern day society, as well as addressing homophobia. It also challenges cultural standards and is the first bestselling series to feature a pansexual, asexual  _ and  _ healthy same gender relationships. Plus there’s a variety of ethnicities explicitly represented, such as Latinx, Native American, Asian. And the main character was raised by her adopted Black father. And-”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Alec grumbled, sighing a little. He didn’t even have a copy of the book. But as if on cue, Izzy reached into her back, extracting a fresh copy of the first book in the series. 

“Here. You can get this signed and thank me later.”

Before Alec could quiz her more, they were at the front of the line. All but dragging him forward, Jace, Izzy, Simon and Clary leaned in around the table, gushing wildly. He wondered how many hours this poor Magnus guy was going to have to sit here and listen to a bunch of fans say the same thing over and over. They seemed pretty happy though, so he must be nice. In fact, he sounded pretty nice in general, with the things he was saying. The voice almost sounded familiar and…

“Alexander!”

Oh. Shit.

His siblings and their significant others parted like the Red Sea to leave the path clear to the table and the man sitting behind it, Sharpie in hand and a real, genuine smile on his face. “I know I said I’d see you later, but I didn’t expect it to be this soon,” Magnus commented, and Alec was still trying to get his brain to catch up so that he could make sounds. Sadly, literally  _ no one  _ else was saving him, because the four of them were all staring at him like he’d grown an extra head.

“Uh… yeah. Surprise?” Alec offered, and Magnus laughed. God, he could get intoxicated on that laugh. 

“Quite the pleasant one too,” Magnus offered, before gesturing somewhere near Alec’s hips. “Do you want that signed?”

Alec stared down at his hands dumbly, remembering the book before stepping forward, passing it over to Magnus. Magnus didn’t ask anything, simply started writing. Alec wished he knew what to say, but thankfully Magnus rescued him again.

“I thought you’d dressed up as Gideon, but I couldn’t be sure,” Magnus commented idly. “I was sure you’d recognised me, though.” 

Oh Christ. His gay stuttering was now being mistaken for fanboying. Shit. Alec wasn’t going to say anything, but then.

“Actually, Alec hasn’t even read the books,” Simon cut in. “We had to drag him down- ow!”

Thankfully at that moment, one of the staff turned up to chivvy his siblings away, who gratefully thanked Magnus for the books. Alec was about to do the same, but Magnus waved them off, still writing in the front of his book. Was he writing another novel there?

“Hmm. You still make a good Gideon. You’re just missing the neck rune, but I’m sure we could fix that,” Magnus suggested with a wink. Alec swallowed. What did he say? Shit. What was he supposed to do?

“Sorry I haven’t… you know… road trip.”

“I understand. There’s a lot of books in the world,” Magnus said, and he didn’t even seem a little upset. “Besides, I think your siblings’ enthusiasm is more than enough.”

Magnus held the book up, and Alec took it back gratefully. Well, at least he’d gotten to stare at a New York Times Bestselling author for a little while, even if nothing was happening there, so he guessed he was right back to his singledom just like-

“So have you texted me for drinks yet?”

Wait. What? That was still happening?

“You still want to go out with me?” Alec couldn’t help but ask, completely stunned at the thought. “I haven’t even read your books.”

“That’s okay. I don’t need to feel guilty about taking advantage of a fan now,” Magnus said, smiling. “We can have  _ so  _ much more fun that way.”

The staff member in charge of times came back, a little more urging, so Alec just nodded mutely, before reminding himself that words would work better. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll text you.”

“See you later, then, Alexander.”

As soon as Alec reached his siblings, he had four people yelling in his ear.

“Magnus Bane?! When the hell-”

“Honestly, you don’t even like the books, I can’t-”

“And he thought you were dressed up as Gideon! That’s-”

“Seriously, how do you pull an author like that-”

Alec ignored them all, instead reaching into his back pocket for the card Magnus had put there. It was almost like a playing card. One side was white - a phone number there in black Sharpie, plus a scribbled name. Magnus. He turned it over. The Idris Chronicles. Clearly an autograph card he kept to hand or something. Christ.

Izzy took the copy of the book from his hand, eagerly tipping it open to the front page. Jace, Simon and Clary crowded around her, peering over her shoulder. Then she started to read. 

“‘To Alexander - I enjoy metaphor, but you’re the first person I’ve had literally fall for me. Looking forward to getting to know you better, Magnus. P.S. You make a perfect Gideon - he’ll be back soon.’ Seriously! The entire fandom has been going crazy for that kind of information for  _ years  _ and he just  _ writes it in your book _ ! This isn’t fair!” 

Alec looked back over towards the table, where Magnus had just finished signing a girl's book. Magnus caught his eyes, and smiled. Alec couldn’t help but smile back. 

Maybe Comic Con wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
